Sasuke Uchiha (Adult/Boruto)
Origins: Naruto Classification: Human ninja, Rikudo (user of the power of the 6 paths) Threat level: God-, likely God Age: 31/32 Gender: Male Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chakra Manipulation, Chakra Projection, Duplication, Shapeshifting, Fire Manipulation, Precognition (Via the Sharingan's ability to see the image of an attacker’s next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body) || All previous abilities along with Electricity Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (via curse mark), Can see through illusions, Illusion Creation, Power Mimicry (Can copy ninjutsu, genjutsu and the fighting style of his opponent, Summoning (Gained a new summoning hawk), Statistics Amplification (All of his previous jutsus, especially Genjutsu, were empowered further with activation of Mangekyō Sharingan), Can make an Etheral Warrior like creature (Susano'o ) with his chakra around himself which acts like a barrier and can be used both offensively and defensively || All previous abilities along with Enhanced Senses (All 6 paths of pain or summonings have shared vision. Rinnegan can see through invisible barriers), Summoning via Animal Path (Can summon a Giant Drill-Beaked Bird for flight purposes, a Giant Multi-Headed Dog which can split apart, when struck, into individual dogs that can then merge back together, a Giant Snake-Tailed Chameleon which can blend with its surroundings and rendering itself invisible to naked eye, a Giant Panda which can be used as a defensive barricade for its summoner, a Giant Crustacean which is capable of using water based techniques, a Giant Ox, Rhino and Centipede whom can destroy large structures with their sheer strength alone), Body Control (Can grow 4 additional arms and 2 additional faces, as well as a folded, serrated blade-like sash around their waist if needed. Can turn various parts of its body into a weapon) and Explosion Manipulation (Rinnegan allows the user to modify their body to store different ranges of firearms; such as firing their forearms as long-range projectiles or pull them off to reveal and fire a cluster of segmented missiles at targets, or shoot energy beams) via Asura Path, Mind Reading and Soul Manipulation (Can read the mind of any target by placing his hand on the target's head or chest and yanking the soul out of the body) via Human Path, Gravity Manipulation (Can manipulate attractive and repulsive forces with objects and people. He also uses it to repel jutsus away from himself, essentially dissipating them), Limited Levitation, Telekinesis and Sealing via Deva Path, Chakra Absorption via Preta Path (Can absorb Chakra of any form), Resurrection via Naraka Path (Can restore back any Path's body that has been destroyed back to its prime. Can also ressurect a body but at the cost of his own life), Can create chakra chains that bind and restrict the power of anyone they make contact with, can create black chakra recievers which restrict (or paralyze) movements of whoever they pierce, and potentially control their movements, Reality Warping via Izanagi Physical strength: Small Planet+ (shown to be equal to Naruto. Fought Kinshiki who is stated to have power to split the world), Still has the Susano'o which amplifies his strength even further. Attack potency/Destructive capacity: Small Planet+, likely higher (Fought Kinshiki, who is stated to be capable of splitting the world. Is stated as Naruto's equal and battled Momoshiki by his side, as such becoming superior to Kaguya) Durability: At least Small Planet+ Speed: '''At least Relatvistic, far higher (was able to keep up with Momoshiki, who is superior to Prime Kaguya, while War Arc Kaguya was already blitzing his teen self. Naruto's physical equal) '''Intelligence: At least Very High. Is highly gifted overall, a prodigy among an already prodigious clan and effectively a battle genius. Stamina: High. Should at least be close to Naruto whom can easily resist physical labor for hours without end, likely much higher in his Rikudo form. Standard equipment: Kunai, Shuriken, scrolls for weapons, hawk and snake summoning. Category:Boruto: Naruto Next Generations Category:Naruto Category:Light attribute Category:Fire element manipulator Category:Threat level God Category:Relativistic speeds Category:Good Category:Ninja Category:Animanga Category:Male Category:Electric element manipulator Category:Weapons user Category:Gravity manipulator Category:Reality warper Category:Neutral